johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan Test is the main protagonist, who is the troublesome, narcissistic 11 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila, brother of 13 year old Susan and Mary (who had brown hair in the 2004 pilot) and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny is often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a nerdy/freaky natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has navy blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/firey hair" like Phil's brown hair on Rugrats/All Grown Up!. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol with a bright blue short sleeved dress shirt, green pants, light gray and black, and a watch on his wrist. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwears. He looks like Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Personality He is very hyperactive and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. he even showed himself and his skills very well when his teacher said that he can do it. (Johnny Bench) and it appears that he can handle some jobs well if he just put some effort in it. Johnny loves having fun, playing and goofing up as any child likes, sometimes he can be irresponsible As well as his refusal to work hard or put effort into anything when he could just as easily get the girls to help him but he usually learns his lessons when he fixes the problem himself. (101 Johnnies, rated J for Johnny, Johnny's rat race, etc) Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can, often trying to save them from whatever trouble they're into (Johnny's Monster Mash, Johnny's Pink plague, Johnny vs the tickler) He usually saves Porkbelly (sometimes when he is the cause of the problem in the first place) from whatever dangerous things that harm it (using the girls' inventions or turning to Johnny X) as he immediately decides to save the town when a villain is attacking. but on the other hand, Johnny can be brave , helpful to others and even kind and gentle sometimes that usually most of the other characters get surprised because of it. (tiny Johnny, Johnny cycle, Johnny holiday, A holly Johnny Christmas, etc) Relationships Dukey Dukey is Johnny's best friend and pet dog. It's been said that Johnny saved Dukey from the puppy pound. (in Johnny's 100th episode, it showed clearly that Johnny accepted Dukey instead of a cute puppy his dad was showing them because he believed that there's a connection between him and Dukey) Dukey and Johnny both tag along with Johnny's sisters to do their experiments. Dukey acts like Johnny's conscious trying to keep the young boy out of trouble, but in the end usually goes along with Johnny's idea, Often under the promise of steak. although, they both go in much trouble but he still respects his pet and often do anything to make him happy. (bath time for Johnny, the Johnnymister dog show) Susan and Mary Johnny maintains a love-hate relationship with his sisters. He often steals their inventions and uses them for his own good. He never listens to his sisters warnings, which often times leads to problems in Porkbelly. On several occasions, Johnny is shown to agree with his sisters and take their sides or usually save them in case they're in trouble. Hugh Johnny and Hugh have a complicated father- son relationship. as much as Johnny annoys his dad like any other young sons or not listening to him,sometimes he does respect his dad's authority, saving him (Johnny's key to success) or trying to help him. (Johnny on the job, Johnny's house of horrors) although, it seems that they both knew each other lives better after when they switched their lives for one day (Papa Johnny) Lila Lila usually goes with Johnny's side (my dinner with Johnny, Johnny's lock down) and tries to control both Hugh and Johnny's weird actions, although that she's often busy with her work and annoyed by Johnny, she still loves his son. Trivia *Johnny is similar to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. * He hates cheese, bathing, petting zoo, valentine's day, reading, cats and his dad's meatloaf. * He easily absorbs to shiny objects. * He`s known as the shortest boy in his middle school. * His favorite video games are Tinymon (a parody of the Pokemon Series) and Smash Badger (a parody of Crash Bandicoot). * He likes watching monster trucks and hockey games. * Speed McCool, pirate, monster and spy movies are his favorite themes. * His favorite foods and drinks are tacos, spaghetti, red gush and mint chip ice cream. * He`s talented at sweeping, just like his father, which made him a great Curling player and got a scholarship for it. (in A Scholarship for Johnny) * Johnny has Spanish, British, Scottish, Japanese, Viking, French, Texans and Canadian Bloodlines. ( Who's Johnny?) * He`s horrible at dancing, roller skating, being fancy, hitting pinatas, dodgeball and basketball. * Johnny has been breaking one of the world records by trying to get in the book of records for 23 times in a day. * Once, because of him beating the record of being a living pinball, he had a crazy fan (Jeffy) that stalked him everywhere he went. He soon got rid of him by making him Dark Vegan`s fan instead. * Johnny`s favorite weapon that his sisters invented it is a giant purple bazooka. * He temporarily became the hall monitor in his school on Stop in the Name of Johnny. Clothes *Normal: Black shirt, bright blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green cargo pants, light gray and black tennis shoes, and a wristwatch. *Bedtime: Light grayish-blue pajamas and light gray and purple slippers. *Slumber Party: Grayish-Black pajamas with yellow radioactive symbols. *New School Western: Green short-sleeved shirt, brown vest, blue and brown pants, and light gray and black shoes. *Old School Western: Green short-sleeved shirt, brown vest, blue and brown pants, red bandana/bandanna, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat. Johnny X Powers: *Shape-Shifting *Super Strength *Hurricane Hands *Power Poots (signature attack) *Teleportation *Super-Smarts (only in "Johnny "X: The Final Ending") *Lava Boogers *Flying (sometimes) Gallery To see Johnny Test's gallery click here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative"